I'm Not Good With Names
by LordKitsumaruThe52nd
Summary: the title isn't some sort of word play, im just not good with names...or summaries...anyways this is a [KibaSaku] and it is also an RP...Kiba upsets Sakura and has to apoligize...which he does in a physical nonlemon way...will something come of it?


Kitsumaru: I'm sory, i don't think i can continue my other story...i simply have no idea where to ake it! so instead i'm adapting this roleplay i am doing with my friend into Fanfic form

Kiba: Your a bastard for leaving them in suspense

Kitsumaru: But your a star in this one too!

Kiba: Oh i guess its not all bad...wait...is Ino in this?

Kitsumaru: Not at all

Kiba:Yahoo!

Sakura: Kitsumaru does not own Naruto and is making no profit from this whatsoever

Kitsumaru: Thank you, Sakura-chan

Kiba: Hey only i can call her Sakura-chan! -Tackles Kitsumaru-

Kitsumaru: Not again!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba walked through the bustling main street of konoha to his one of his favorite sweets shops. He was used to the crowded street, as was most of the populace, so he didnt bother to apoligize when he bumped into someone or brushed past, sometimes knocking the other person back. When he arrived in the sweets shop he went to a stool and began to order various things, some sweet rolls for himself, and vaious other candies he had promised Hinata and Shino he would get.

Sakura was walking down the streets and looking for Sasuke as usual. "I wonder where he went...hmm..." She blinked looking around more and more but the streets where starting to get crowded until she saw what she thought was Sasuke and she ran after him, following him into the shop, not knowing it was Kiba

Kiba turned around, mid-order, to see Sakura, standing in the doorway, muttering curses and looking about the room. "Oi! Sakura...what are you here to get?" Kiba asked, assuming she was here to buy snacks like he was

She made a face looking around not really hearing Kiba then, squinted at him, looking at him dead in the eyes "Wheres my Sasuke-kun..."

How am i supposed to know? Kiba asked innocently wondering why he should have to face the I-Can't-Find-Sasuke wrath

Well EVERYONE'S suppose to know where he is." She took a step to him "He's the greatest of all." She put her hands up, as if to explain how great he is.

"Pfft, yeah right! im much greater than Sasuke!" Kiba proclaimed before akamaru pooped out of his shirt and reminded him why its a bad idea to say that "Oh...Shi-"

Sakura's face started twisting in a weird way 'How dare he say that about my Sasuke! He's gonna pay!' She yelled in her head then raised her fist "How dare you say that about Sasuke, he could kick your butt in one swift move." She turned around and started walking "Hmph"

Kiba recovered from his flinched position "That went alot less...violently than i thought..."

"Bark bark"

"No, Akamaru, I dont think following her would be a good idea"

"Bark bark"

"Well that is a good argument but..."

"Bark bark"

"Okay, your right i guess" Kiba said before turning and leaving the sweets shop, forgetting the stuff he had ordered

- - -

Sakura went out into the busy streets again a sad expression on her face as she searched for Sasuke. Then suddenly someone knocked her over "Hey watch where your going!" She yelled at them, not knowing it was Kiba and Akamaru, but they where too far off to hear

Kiba made it a considerable ways away from Sakura before Akamaru barked to him that he passed her "Damnit!" he said before turning around and pushing back through the crowd.

She got to her feet and brushed herself off "I swear people are so rude when they're in a rush.." She started pushing against the crowd "Sasuke! Sasuke! I'll never forgive you for forgetting our meeting today!" She yelled trying to be louder then the bustling crowd.

Kiba followed the sound of Sakura's voice until he saw her. When he finally had gotten back to her her back was turned to him, so when he tried to get her attention, by grabbing her shoulder and turning her around, he was met with a fist in his face. Sakura blinked looking at Kiba on the ground and had a confused look on her face "Kiba...are umm you ok?"

Kiba blinked, wincing from pain, from his spot on the ground "DAMNIT!!! that HURT!!!" he exclaimed before he realised there was blood dripping from his nose onto his nice, freshly laundry-ed jacket "DAMNIT AGAIN!!!" he said as he covered his nose with his hand, attempting, poorly, to stop the bloodflow

Sakura frowned and forgot about Sasuke for the moment and kneeled beside Kiba and sighed "Hold still..." She took out a npkin from her pocket and placed it on his nose "Now hold it there until it stops bleeding."

"Damn..." he whispered as he held the napkin in place "why did we come after her again, Akamaru?"

"Bark arf"

"What do you mean it was my idea?"

"Bark bark arf woof"

"I do not like Sakura!" "Bark"

"We definitely did not come here so i could profess my undying love!!!"

"Woof"

"I am NOT a liar YOU are" and so the conversation went on

Sakura blinked "Umm..." 'What the hell is he going on about, talking about undying love..and can he really understand his dog?' She shook her head then poked him "Kiba...umm..what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking to Akamaru...he convinced me to come after you, but now he says it was so i could tell you i love you...he sounds serious...but i DON'T love you! i mean...of all people why would i love YOU?"

She blinked again and then squinted, a frown spider-webbing across her features "Ok then." She stood getting angry at she doesn't even know what but was mad and pushing people harshly out of the way 'Fine he doesn't have to like me at all, I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER!' She yelled at him in her head

"What'd i say?...Damn...now im gonna need to apologize...what a pain in he ass..." Kiba muttered before he started off towards Sakura again. it wasn't that hard this time, she left a path behind her. "Look," Kiba began as he caught up to her "I dont know what i said wrong...but...i'm sorry i guess..." He finished with one hand behind his head, scratching the back of his neck, making him look slightly ashamed

She turned to him an angry face "Don't talk to me!" She then turned back around and started heading off, it looked like she was marching.

"Man...I really screwed up..." he said before setting off again. He caught up and walked alongside her "Look i don't know what i said wrong...but im sorry, ok?"

She didn't look at him, "I don't like you either dog boy!" She said harshly and then ran off.

He kept walking for a moment, taking a few seconds to let it sink in before running off after her, he realised what he said wrong and he was pissed at himself for it "Damn...shes so...Damn Shikamaru...troublesome" he said before dashing off towards her

She jumped to a rooftop and sat there looking at the sky 'I wish people would be nicer to me atleast a little...' She sighed and then hugged herself. Kiba saw her jump onto a rooftop and was going to jumpon after her but he saw her sit down and hg herself

"Damn i really did some damage, huh?"

"Bark" "Isnt that a bit drastic?"

"Bark bark"

"I maintain that this is all your fault"

"Woof"

He sighed "Fine" Kiba resigned before jumping up behind her, silently. He reached down and pulled her up and before either could hesitate pulled her into a full on embrace

She blinked and went wide eyed "U-Uhh..." She pushed him away her cheeks a scarlet andher face turned away so he wouldn't see 'Did he just hug me?' "I don't...I don't hate you, alright?" he said with a blush on his face as well, still a bit unsure of what to say or do really

She looked at him for a moment "Y-You don't...?" Her cheeks still a little pink.

"N-No i dont...but dont get any ideas, alright?" he said, not sure if he was telling her or himself not to get ideas "Ju-Just 'cuz i dont hate you doesnt mean I...love you either"

Her eyes widened "I'm only Sasuke's anyways." She said then sighed "But..I don't hate you either but I don't love you."

For a moment they looked away from eachother, each being unable to even make eye contact with the other before Kiba broke the silence

So...you..uh...wanna catch a movie or something?" Kiba asked innocently, trying not to say anything more about sasuke, lest this whole thing start again

"A movie...umm...sure I guess.." She said getting bothered that the blushing wouldn't go away from her cheeks."As friends..."

"Sure...as friends...So...what Kinda movie's you like?" Kiba asked, angered at his own blushing as well, before he jumped off the roof and motioned for ther to do the same

She blinked and saw him blush that made her blush, and she couldnt understand why she liked Sasuke more then him "Ok well let's go." She grabbed his hand and started to walk-run.

Kiba suddenly felt bad for all the times he had laughed at Hinata when she fainted from blushing so hard while naruto was close because he suddenly knew how that felt. For some reason, even though the hand holding was un-necessary it was comforting...even though it shouldn't have been 'were only going as friends' he repeated in his mind over and over as they made small talk on their way to the theaters. She liked having her hand held back as they walked to the movie theaters, there was just something about the way he held her hand, it made her blush more she'll admit but she did keep reminding herself that Sasuke is much more important then Kiba.

As if reading Sakura's mind Kiba asked "When was the last time Sasuke took you to the movies?" As though he didn't know Sasuke would never be seen as more than teamates with Sakura in public

She blinked startled somewhat of the question "Oh umm he never did..." She hid her frown "But he likes to conceal his love for me."

Kiba decided it was best not to poke the bear "Well um...What do you want from the snack bar?" he asked, he'd rather not be attacked again

"Umm..popcorn." She smiled and ran to the snack bar looking at the popcorn pop, very interested in it for some reason

"So...what kind of gifts does sasuke get you?" He began as he paid for their snacks, handing Sakura her popcorn "Do you think he'll be jealous that i'm taking you out to the movies...as friends...I mean even still...he is your boyfriend...right?" Kiba asked, doubt riddled into all his questioning

She blinked from all the questions she wasn't sure which one to answer first so she answeres the one she thought was better "Yes Sasuke is my boyfriend..and he got me one gift..well..it wasn't really a gift...but he saved my life a few times.."

Kiba felt a little jealous...he hadnt ever even really talked to Sakura much before today,,,but he still like he should fight sasuke for her...must be one of those primal instincts that were so prominant in the Inuzuka...that wasnt a half bad idea though..."Hey...if someone beat sasuke...would you like them more?" he asked before adding "With the exception of lee of course"

Sakura looked at him "Well maybe...but no one can beat Sasuke."

He almost felt like just telling her...proclaiming to her he'd be the one to beat Sasuke...just for her...but he didnt...instead he merely said "we better get to the movie...its about to start..."

She nodded and grabbed her ticket and held her popcorn and smiled slightly 'Hope I don't get scared and cling to him...' She thought.

'I hope she gets scared and clings to me' was all he thought as they entered the movie theater, catching the end of the previews...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba: I sure say damn alot in this..whats up with that?

Kitsumaru: -is still under Kiba- well i figured it was a swearing situation...anyways any OOC on Sakura's behalf is not my fault...but i do control Kiba...im only one of two Puppet-masters for this one...

Kankuro: Did someone say puppet?

Kiba: No, now go away freak-boy

Kankuro: aww...-walks away with sad song from The Incredible Hulk playing-

Kitsumaru: ...Anyways it will move faster i swear...later on...oh and don't expect lemon, my partner doesn't like that kind of stuff...

Kiba: Damnit...i guess im fated to just get raped...

Kitsumaru: -pats Kiba on back- there there...this time its not my fault...

Kiba This time...


End file.
